Just Because
by Needlasch
Summary: Yaoi Shounenai! AU! A story about two different boys from different schools, that has nothing to do with each other at first. A story about their struggles with love, friendship, family and so on. TBC on my Home Page!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own shit!

**Warnings:** Yaoi/shounen-ai (homosexual relationships, maleXmale stuff), most likely OOC, AU (slight warning for probably half-bad writing)

**A/N:** Okay… I'm here with a new fanfic…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter 1**

'_Okay…__I'm going to do it! Today! Or maybe tomorrow… No! Today, and that's it! But later. Yeah, later sounds good. Later sounds great. Now I probably should be paying attention to the teacher. But she's so boooring! I don't even get what I'm doing here. I should skip this class in the future, do something better with my time instead. Like… I don't know! But anything's better than this! Why won't the damn class be over sometime!? Ugh, half an hour left… I'm going to die of boredom.'_

A ruler slams down on the desk, right next to the boy's head. Said boy jumps up, and falls off his chair, with a beating heart.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yells from the floor, a hand over his beating heart.

"Pay attention in class, or get detention. Last warning." The teacher says and walks back to the front of the classroom.

Grumbling the boy takes his seat once again and pretends to pay attention for the rest of the class.

_Time skip_

After school the young boy from earlier in class stands leaning against the school wall, next to the exit. Feeling a soft breeze carry through, feeling the sun warm everything up. Winter's finally over. But despite the nice weather… The mood of the boy stays low, not feeling up to enjoying the wonderful day.

Lifting his head when the doors opens, looking at the persons walking out. Sighing, he turns his head down again.

'_Why do I even bother standing here waiting? It's not like he knows I'm waiting for him to walk through those doors. Waiting for him to notice me… I should just go home, I probably won't tell him today anyway. He'll walk through those doors, surrounded by his friends. Like every other da__y. And like every other day, I won't tell him. Just watch him walk by me, and then head home to my place.'_

A little while later, **he** walks through the doors, talking amiable with his group of friends. The boy follows him with his eyes, not even blinking. Taking a deep breath, he calls out.

"Um… Sorry, but can I talk to you?"

The friends turn around and look at him.

"Who?"

"Um… You… Preferably alone…"

Nodding, he turns to his friends and tells them to go on ahead. He then follows the younger boy away from the entrance.

"So… What do you want?"

"I just want to… to tell you… that I… um… I…"

**THE END (Just kidding XD)**

**A/N: **First chapter done! I'm not going to bore you with a long authors note now…

So… Please review!

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things. Books, movies, manga, anime, a bed, two cats, clothes… But unfortunately I don't own YGO.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/shounen-ai (homosexual relationships, maleXmale stuff), most likely OOC, AU (slight warning for probably half-bad writing)

**A/N:** And here's finally chapter two. Hopefully at least someone is reading this fanfic.

**Chapter 2**

"See you later, guys!" A golden-haired boy says as he parts with his small group of friends, getting a few replies before disappearingout of sight.

Walking a small distance, he soon comes to an apartment complex, where he lives with his parents and younger sister. He walks inside and up to the third floor. Walking through the door farthest away, he takes off his shoes while announcing that he's home.

"Big brother! Welcome home." A girl, a few years younger, greets him with a big smile. "Mom's making dinner, and she would like for us to set the table."

"Okay, just let me leave my stuff in my room first." the boy says and walks upstairs and into his bedroom. It's a regular teenage boy's room. An unmade bed, a fairly new computer and so on, clothes and other stuff littered all over the floor, a few posters covering the walls, dark curtains for the window, an armchair standing in front of the window… Nothing unusual or special.

'_Finally the weekend's here! Tomorrow I can spend the whole day in bed. Well, after I get to his place that is. Hehe… Let's see, what was I supposed to do now? Oh yeah, help in the kitchen.'_

Throwing his schoolbag and jacket on the bed, the boy walks back downstairs. He helps his sister set the table, timing it perfectly with their father's arrival home from work.

After dinner the telephone rings for the son in the family, which leads to him shutting himself in his room. To be able to talk freely of course, 'cause noone wants their family to listen to the conversation one has with one's boyfriend. Right? Right.

----------------------------------

**A/N:** Chapter two done! Shorter than chapter one, I know. Next chapter and the following are going to be longer. You can see this and the previous chapter as some kind of prologue or whatever if you want to.

Hope to see you again!

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own… Maybe for Christmas?

**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai (homosexual relationships, maleXmale stuff), most likely OOC, AU (slight warning for probably half-bad writing)

**A/N: **Finally I'm updating chapter 3. Last update was December 28… Damn, I'm slow! Anyway, have fun reading! :)

_**Just because**_

**Chapter 3**

Walking into his apartment, Malik toes off his shoes and throws the bag in a corner. He walks from the small hallway area and into the main room, flopping face-down on the bed. The apartment consists of a small, small hallway area – with room for shoes and jackets, but not much more – and a small bathroom immediately to the left in the main room. A little further inside, past the bathroom is the "kitchen". It's not more than space for a stove, a fridge, a couple of cupboards and enough space to walk in there. But it's a good enough kitchen for Malik.

The main room is where Malik spends about all his free time. The room has a fairly large bed in the corner farthest away from the entryway, a closet between the bed and the kitchen area… In the corner near the entryway, opposite of the bathroom, stands an old – but comfy – armchair and a bookshelf stands against the wall next to it. By the wall on the other side of the room, between the doorways to the bathroom and the kitchen, stands a desk – which always holds a computer and often is messy with paper and stuff – and a chair.

Face burrowed in one of the many pillows, Malik sighs as his cellphone starts playing _Vanilla_ by Gackt. With an annoyed sound escaping his lips, Malik sits up and leaves the bed. He walks out to the hallway and grabs his discarded bag. While taking a seat in the armchair, he rummages through the bag after the phone.

"Yeah?" He answers, when he finally gets a hold of it. "Hello? Anyone there?" He takes the phone away from his ear and looks at it. No caller-id, a secret number… "If you don't answer, I'm gonna hang up." Malik says into the phone again. Not hearing anything, he pushes the red button and puts the phone down on the floor.

"Annoying, fucking…"

Malik keeps swearing while he walks over to the computer, starts it and then walks into the kitchen. He takes out a soda from the fridge and walks back and sits down by the computer.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Meanwhile in another part of the town, Jonouchi is bored. For the moment he's sitting against the bed's headboard, reading a comic book. But he pretty soon throws that down to the floor with a big sigh.

He tilts his head back and looks up at the roof, contemplating about what to do now. He can't call Kaiba; he's busy with work and just gets angry when disturbed. The few friends he has are all busy and got other plans for the day… Homework is just to boring, and going out to grab something to eat alone is even more boring.

Jono stands up from the bed and takes a seat at the desk and starts his laptop. While waiting for it to start up, he twirls in his chair. As soon as the laptop is ready, he logs in at the regular chat site, looking for one person in specific, ignoring the others that try to talk to him.

_BronzedGold_ soon makes himself known, and Jono immediately feels less bored. They start talking to each other, about the day and what's happened since last time. They have no need for useless questions like _'How do you look?'_,_ 'How old are you?' _and so on… All that were taken care of the first time they talked, half a year ago.

**TBC**

**A/N:** And that's unfortunately all you got. I'm stuck… I would have wanted for the chapter to be both longer and more interesting, but I'm stuck. And I thought that you've waited long enough for a chapter… That is if there even is anyone that reads this :P

_**Make my day; Leave a review**__** :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YGO or anything related to it.

**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai (=homosexual relationships, maleXmale stuff), most likely OOC, AU (slight warning for probably half-bad writing)

**A/N: Please read the A/N in the end! Important info there!**

_**Just because**_

**Chapter 4**

Malik shuts off the computer, tired of it all. _'How can I not find anything fun to do with thousands and thousands of sites at my disposal?'_ Letting out a loud sigh, he stands and walks to the bed. He picks up his cellphone and puts it in a pocket, then he walks to the door and puts on shoes and a jacket.

Walking out of the apartment, he locks the door and walks down the stairs and outside. He starts walking at a random direction, watching out for cars as he crosses the road. He follows the sidewalk, taking some random turns whenever he feels like it. He walks around for quite some time, ending up at the other end of the town.

Malik walks onto a field, not really taking any notice to the other people all around. Ignoring the voices all around him, ignoring peoples playing. Which he shouldn't have done. Before he knows it, he's on his ass on the ground with a bump forming itself on his forehead. A soccer ball is rolling on the ground next to him.

"Shit! Are you okay?" A worried voice asks from above Malik. Still shocked it takes some time before he reacts; slowly nodding his head, still in a daze. "Here, I'll help you up." The other boy reaches out his hand, waiting for Malik to grasp it. "I didn't mean to hit you, the ball just flew its own way." He says, pulling Malik to his feet.

"It's okay." Malik says, finally looking at the other. He's slender and slightly shorter than Malik, with tri-colored, styled hair. He looks real good, even sweaty after having been running around.

"I tried to warn you, but you obviously didn't here me." The other says, letting go of Malik's hand.

"Yeah, sorry…" Malik says, blushing slightly.

"Don't you apologize. It was my fault, I kicked the ball. I'm Yami, by the way." The shorter one says, offering a smile.

Malik smiles back. "I'm Malik." He answers back, at the same time as he hears some others calling for Yami to get back there with the ball. "Um… I seem to be interrupting something… I should probably-"

"Wait a second." Yami interrupts, then places the ball before himself and kicks it back to the others. "You're not interrupting. They can play by themselves for a while."

Malik just looks at the other for a moment, not believing that a complete stranger seems to want to talk to him instead of going back to his friends.

"So, Malik… I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Oh, no. I live across the city, on the other side. I just ended up here while walking around."

"Really? Then if you don't have any plans, do you wanna play with us. It would even out the teams."

"Um… Sure. If it's okay with the others..?"

"The more the merrier. They won't mind. Come on." Yami walks back towards the other part of the field, Malik right after.

----------------------------------

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you're getting here. I've decided to discontinue this and all the other fanfics I have on this site. Sadly… I don't like the changes that have been made on this site, so in the future I'm only coming back here to read, not to post. I won't be taking down what I've already posted here though.

But I'm only discontinuing it on this site, not altogether!

My writing is still going to be posted on the net – both fanfics and original fictions. It's going to be posted on my own site, created just for that purpose. You can read it there, leave comments/reviews if you wish… And if you become a member (it's free; promise), you can post your own stuff too.

Wish to read my stuff? Go to: h t t p : / / n e e d l a s c h - f i c s . w e b s . c o m /

Without the spaces of course!


End file.
